


《归巢》 5

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 7





	《归巢》 5

顾远到公司的时候对面座位还是空的，他放下包打算去茶水间泡杯咖啡，路过李东海工位的时候对电脑边的迷你仙人掌不屑的撇了撇嘴。

昨天下班之前科长把他叫去谈话了，虽然很委婉，但总的意思是说他最近思想怠慢，工作效率太低，希望他改变态度对待工作严谨一些。

他面上不情不愿的表示知道了一定会改，心里想是不是刘姐最近更年期到了找自己茬。

顾远边回想边翻了一个白眼：怎么不批评李东海啊，他可比李东海来的早呢。

说起李东海他是一百个看不惯——脚上的鞋看不惯，挽袖子工作的样子也看不惯，仰头对同事笑的样子看不惯，吃饭细嚼慢咽的样子更是看不惯。

他就是觉得李东海装模作样，平时他们八卦的时候这人不参与，聚餐也鲜少出现，完成工作却比谁都快。

顾远甚至怀疑李东海是不是在科长面前打他小报告了，不然自己平白无故怎么会挨骂。

真不知道公司里的人为什么都对他和颜悦色称赞有加，明明虚伪得不得了——顾远一边等咖啡一边想，脑袋里浮现出李东海的脸，他嫌恶的摇摇头，觉得也许是年长的女性都偏好有小白脸特质的男性吧。

这么一想顾远心里舒服多了。

端着杯子回来的时候，顾远哼着歌顺手从李东海桌上抽了一张纸巾，他擤完鼻子丢进脚边的垃圾桶，突然想到自己柜子里没纸了，正准备多抽点的时候，李东海推开玻璃门从外面走进来，顾远动作一僵飞速收回手，两人视线对上，他心底没由来的感到心虚，此地无银三百两似的主动跟李东海打招呼：“早、早啊。”

“早。”李东海笑笑，两人擦肩而过，虽然他神色如常，可顾远就是觉得李东海平淡的表情像是发现了他方才的行为。

他不自在的清清嗓子：“最近……风挺大的，吹得人老是打喷嚏流鼻涕。”

“是啊。”

李东海打开电脑，应了一声便没了下文。

切，高冷得很啊。顾远暗自翻白眼，回到自己座位上不再出声。

怎么偏偏安排李东海在他对面啊，看到就烦。他小声嘀咕。

视线稍稍偏斜就看到李东海取下围巾带上眼镜，直视着电脑开始整理工作了，这人似乎没休息好，嘴唇没什么血色，眼下一小片青黑，在屏幕白光的照射下，神色间带着淡淡的冷清和疏离。

长得确实……

顾远一愣，连忙收回视线，为自己方才对李东海样貌的认可感到生气。

“哦对了。”对面的人似乎想到什么，歪头朝他看来：“我这有鼻炎喷雾，你要用吗？”

“不用。”

“哦……”李东海了然，好心提醒道：“最近雾霾很严重，出门最好带上口罩。”

顾远假装没听见盯着自己的屏幕，李东海眨眨眼坐直身子，也投入到工作中了。

李赫宰把一串数字保存后又倒回枕头里接着睡，房里的光线越来越亮，他一掀被子下床把窗帘拉上挡住恼人的阳光，可回到床上人却再也睡不着了。

最后他被自己身上的味道熏醒，脱下一身皱巴巴的衣服走进了浴室。

出来的时候，李赫宰瞟见遗弃在垃圾桶里、不属于自己的衣服，意识到这可能是被自己吐脏的李东海的，李赫宰略一沉思，大步跨了出去。

桌上的手机正持续震动着，他看了一面无表情的接起。

“嗯。”

“在外面，没吃。”

听筒里的人又说了些什么，李赫宰倚在那，浑身湿淋淋的还在往下滴水，他静静听着，半响才再次开口道：“我不会回去。”

“你不用劝我，不是你的问题。”

“没事的话我先挂了。”

说完不等对方挽留便没有一丝犹豫挂掉了电话，李赫宰穿上浴袍，用脚尖勾起地上的衣服甩进垃圾桶，然后再度拿起电话打给老张，让他从家里给他顺套衣服过来。

张总得知李赫宰夜宿酒店连衣服都玩没了的时候，当下就痛心疾首的捂住了心口。

他很想用爱的教育感化李赫宰，用李赫宰肩负着的责任敲醒他冥顽不灵的脑袋，再撑开李赫宰的眼皮强迫他看清形势，告诉他：你已经不再是泡洋妞喝洋酒的年纪了，能不能争点气，不说为你老头争光，至少别给他一辈子的心血整垮了啊。

但是张总不敢，他只敢敲开酒店房门，在里面那位爷脸色不善的问他怎么这么慢的时候，擦汗赔笑说：“这不才从会上下来嘛，您不来公司，下面的人自然工作量就增加了啊。”

也不知李赫宰是真没听出张总的挖苦还是装的，点点头道：“员工拿钱办事，完成工作是应该的。”

张总咬牙：“……是。”

“你还有事？”李赫宰皱眉：“没事别挡门口，我要关门了。”

张总连忙退后：“哦是是是，我也赶着回公司。”

说罢张总转身就要离开，李赫宰拎着袋子沉默地望着他的背影，突然开口问：“我姐最近在做什么？”

“啊？”张总回过神反应了一会儿才道：“李经理在跟英国一家企业谈合作，下个月或许要出国。”

这一家子的事他其实知道的七七八八，见李赫宰像是在走神，张总咳嗽一声建议道：“李总，要不你给李经理打个电话问问？你们……亲姐弟有什么不好说，我知道的也少，没刻意打听。”

李赫宰抬眼上看仿佛把张总的话听进去了，不等张总再说点什么李赫宰先一步道：“对了，下面连停车的位置都没有，你的车不会被贴条吧？”

哎哟这么一想还真是！

张总边按电梯边通过窗户往下望：要不是上有老下有小，这职位谁爱做谁做！

李东海一下午接到了两通电话。

第一通是个陌生号码，当时午休刚过，所有人都沉浸在春困当中恹恹的打哈欠，李东海也不例外，他眼睛敏感泪腺发达，打个哈欠脸上就挂两行眼泪止都止不住，那个陌生号码就是这时打来的。

“喂？你好？”

对面的人直截了当：“李东海你在几楼？”

这不是……李东海不禁睁大眼。

“李赫宰？”

“呵……”李赫宰笑出一声鼻音，嗓音低低的有些模糊：“知道叫名字了？”

李东海脑中闪过昨晚在会所里的种种，不知怎的他有点脸红，于是连忙看了眼周围压低声音解释：“不是的李总，我是惊讶……您怎么会给我打电话？”

他顿了一下：“是丢了什么东西吗？”

李赫宰淡淡道：“嗯，丢了点钱。”

李东海在这边挠头：“是我拿的，昨天出门没带多少钱，房费不够我就从你皮夹里取了一些……”

李赫宰木着脸沉默了，心说随便逗一句没想到这人怪诚实的。

“我是来给你送东西。”李赫宰懒得说废话了，问：“现在在你公司楼下，是你下来还是我上去？”

“哎？您稍等，我这就下来。”

话还没说完李赫宰那边突然没声音了，李东海疑惑地“喂”了两声，一起身就看见了正从电梯走出来的李赫宰。

那人不同于前两次见面，梳起的刘海被放了下来，身穿简简单单的卫衫和牛仔外套，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，注意到李东海的时候眼中没有任何波澜，不等李东海迎上去已经自己推开玻璃门走了进来。

“还行，你们公司挺好找的。”李赫宰把手中的纸袋往李东海桌上一放：“昨天谢谢你了，赔你的衣服。”

见人明显一副不在状况的表情，李赫宰好心提醒：“我不是吐了你一身么。”

原来是为这件事。

李东海看了一眼，衣服明显是新买的且吊牌还没摘，再一看包装纸上的logo，李东海失笑：“李总客气了，只是一个小忙而已，衣服扔了就扔了，不用刻意赔给我。”

李东海的确是不愿收，并且对李赫宰的行为表示不解，按道理说他俩的关系并不熟，甚至可以说是仅此见过面，就为了送件衣服这样大动干戈地找来他的公司……这人这么闲吗？还是说做老板的都这样？

李赫宰明显不喜李东海的推辞，蹙眉道：“让你拿你就拿着，我只是不想欠谁人情罢了，把人半夜叫出来还吐一身，没点表示说得过去么。”

说完他注意到什么，眼睛一眯问道：“怎么？哭过？”

李东海眼睛湿湿的，仔细看脸颊上还留有泪痕，李赫宰瞧着好奇便把脸凑上去，发现李东海生了一副通透灵动的眼睛，即使是昨晚那么昏暗的环境他的眼睛都是亮的，只是注视都能触到其中的真挚。

李赫宰毫不收敛、大胆描绘着李东海的双眼，仿佛透过这双无瑕的瞳孔就能触到这人的内心。

“没有没有！”李东海避开目光掩饰道：“是我太困了，一直打哈欠。”

他笑了一下：“我打哈欠就会流眼泪。”

李赫宰点点头似乎接受了这个说法，嘴唇微微蠕动：“怎么跟choco一样……”

这时，办公室里的人注意到多出来的陌生男子，并对李赫宰的身份揣测起来，李东海听到他们在窃窃私语，低声对李赫宰说：“李总，这里不太方便，我们出去说吧。”

李赫宰欣然同意，跟在他身后往外走，李东海不知自己是不是看错了，竟然从李赫宰脸上捕捉到一丝笑意。

“你近视？”两人来到楼梯间，李赫宰问。

“没有。”李东海取下眼镜：“平光镜，说是抗蓝光的。”

李赫宰歪头：“真的有用？”

“也许吧。”

把李赫宰带来楼梯间更像是李东海给自己放风，因为他发现李赫宰根本没有什么要对他讲，两人保持着合适的距离面对面，他发现李赫宰今天带给他的感觉跟昨天又不一样了，遮住额头眉毛的他有些青涩，搭配脚上的板鞋像是刚出校园的大学生。

他想到李赫宰证件上的信息，心说刚大学毕业也说不定。

而李赫宰，他只是找个理由来见李东海而已，拿上东西显得这个理由更加成立，连他自己都差点信了。

来的路上他也在想这么做的目地是什么，想来想去想不出所以然。

也许是初次遇见他不曾注意，也许是昨晚光线太暗，射灯让李东海的脸变得斑驳凌乱，决定要来只是单纯为了看清这个人的模样罢了。

“对了。”李东海问：“李总是怎么知道我电话号码的？”

“找申东熙要的，是这个名字吧。”

“是。”李东海想了下问：“李总，其实我想问……”

“有什么就直说。”

“您怎么会想到找我去接您呢？按道理说，咱们不过是一面之交啊。”

以他们的对话来看，那些人似乎把自己当成李赫宰的爱人了，虽然这让他略感别扭、不适，但反应过来后也庆幸没有露馅让李赫宰难堪。

李赫宰静了好几秒才回答：“只有你合适，我身边的人里只有你合适。”

李东海不解。

李赫宰咧嘴：“不然让谁来接？我爸？我妈？还是申东熙？跟他们说那是我男朋友？不合适吧。”

李东海想到那副场景也觉得有些滑稽，自己的外型和年龄的确更适合。

这张神似银赫的脸多次让李东海产生错觉，让他以为与自己对话的是银赫，可当他就要放松警惕之时，李赫宰会用语言和与银赫不相符的行为让他如梦初醒。

比如现在。

“所以，我的电话存了吗？”

“啊？还没有……”李东海在他的视线下摸出手机。

“存上吧，说不定以后还要你帮忙呢。”李赫宰靠在墙上双手抱臂，想了想觉得有趣：“我总不能隔三差五换人吧。”

李东海失笑：“李总说笑了。”

李赫宰一脸平静：“我没开玩笑。”

……

李东海自认为逾越了，谈论这个话题过于暧昧，他与李赫宰不论是交情还是身份，都不是可以帮这种忙的关系，但那人的言行又太过自然，李东海看不出一丝轻佻或是戏谑的意味。

是自己太过敏感了吧。

“晚上有安排吗？一起吃饭吧。”

李东海礼貌笑道：“不巧，今晚要加班，手头的工作还剩很多。”

见他拒绝李赫宰只是点头：“可惜了。”

“是啊，下次吧。”

“嗯，你说的。”

李东海张了张嘴，心道自己只是客套一句没想到李赫宰接的顺理成章无比自然。

李赫宰并不觉得自己有什么问题，口头承诺也是承诺，他一挥手，两手插兜慢悠悠的下楼了。

送走李赫宰，快下班的时候李东海又接到了苏沛打来的电话。

号码是第一次见面的时候苏沛临走前缠着他存的，并且当着他的面备注“东海哥”，还对李东海说叫他什么都行。

要不是这通电话李东海都快要忘记苏沛的存在了。

“怎么了苏沛？”李东海接起电话。

“东海哥！”另一端的人很热情，李东海隔着电话都能感受到对方声音中的愉悦。

“东海哥，你在干嘛呢？”

李东海轻声回答：“我在上班，怎么了？有事吗？”

“啊——”苏沛一听连忙道：“是不是打扰到你了呀？其实我有点事想问……”

“没关系，有什么事说就是了。”

“嘿嘿。”苏沛在那边不好意思的笑了：“我在商场里看到一双很适合银赫的球鞋，但不知道他穿多大码，所以就想偷偷问问你，东海哥不是跟他最熟了吗。”

是……可不是吗。

不光是鞋码，上衣裤子的尺寸、喜欢的牌子、爱用的香水，甚至是银赫的内衣尺寸他都知道。

“银赫穿255的鞋。”李东海想了想又说：“不过他的第二跟脚趾比大拇指长，有些鞋型可能要买大半码。”

“这样啊，我都没有观察过。”

李东海听到对面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他耐心听着没有挂掉电话，苏沛像是很纠结似的声音有些苦恼：“哎呀这让我怎么挑啊，这是我第一次送人礼物诶……”

李东海安慰道：“不用那么为难，只要是你送的，不管是什么银赫都会喜欢的。”

“那倒也是。”苏沛有些小得意，顿了一下又道：“干脆东海哥你来帮我挑吧？我还看中了两条领带，嗯……还有一款手表也很适合他，你什么时候下班呐？过来陪我逛街好不好？”

李东海有些为难，本能的想要拒绝，但一想到银赫交代自己多照顾苏沛些他就无力又无奈，更何况听筒里的男孩儿像朵向日葵一样，热情的让他都不知该如何拒绝。

“呃……我还要半小时才能走，你确定要等吗？”

“没关系我等你！刚好我走累了想喝饮料！你忙吧，我在世纪广场等你呀。”

挂下电话李东海有些恍惚，似乎他的空闲时间都用来解决别人的私人问题去了，昨天是，今天也是，没有人真心实意的给他打电话，对他说：东海，好久不见一起出来吃饭吧；东海，最近新出的电影你看了吗？周末看电影吧。

……

从来没有。

过去的日子都是围着银赫转，银赫不需要他的时候李东海便无所事事，面对空荡荡的家不知该如何是好。他突然有些丧气，又不明白这股气从哪来，最终强迫自己集中注意力继续处理工作。

对面办公桌的顾远从李赫宰进来便一直偷偷观察着李东海， 他瞅了一眼李东海桌上的纸袋，眼珠一转开始猜想两人的关系，猜测他们出去聊了什么。

切，说不定是假货呢。

这样想顾远又舒坦了，白了一眼李东海继续看小说去了。

“东海哥！你想喝什么？”苏沛坐在咖啡店里，见到李东海眼睛一亮冲他招手。

“我不喝了。”李东海摇头道：“不是要挑礼物吗？走吧。”

路上，李东海发现苏沛真的是个不错的小孩儿，其实用“小孩儿”形容他不太恰当，但他散发出来的那份活力的确是李东海没有的，他不停问李东海有关银赫的问题，李东海不知不觉说了很多两人儿时的趣事，苏沛说羡慕死李东海了，李东海含笑不语，心说你有什么好羡慕我的呢。

“这双是不是很好看？”苏沛问。

“嗯，不错。”

“我发现银赫好多鞋款式都差不多。”苏沛说着，下意识看了眼李东海的脚，惊讶道：“东海哥，你脚上这双我好像也见银赫穿过！”

“啊……”李东海后知后觉低下头，想了好久才疑惑道：“是吗？可能吧，有时候他会买两双一样的，住寝室的时候我们也互穿衣服来着。”

“这样啊，你们感情真好。”苏沛没再问，拿起鞋子让服务员包起来。

李东海前去跟他刷卡，随口问道：“还要再看看吗？银赫还蛮喜欢这个牌子的。”

“唔……我想去另一家逛，之前说的手表东海哥也帮我瞧瞧吧。”

李东海点头：“好。”

服务员问苏沛刷卡还是现金，苏沛回答刷卡，并掏出一张信用卡，李东海认出那是银赫的，不禁有些惊讶，他心想银赫变了不少，以前还义正言辞地说经济大权必须掌握在自己手里呢。

“啊密码，密码他没说。”苏沛惊呼，示意服务员等一下他打个电话。

李东海安静待在一边，结果银赫也不知在忙还是怎的，拨过去的电话一直没人接

“不用打了。”李东海叹气，上前一步在苏沛的注视下小声嘀咕：“如果他没改的话……”

苏沛只见李东海在pos机前输入了什么，不出几秒小票便打印出来，李东海低声道谢接过袋子交给苏沛，告诉他小票什么的放在里面了。

苏沛还在发愣，反应过来后跟上李东海叫道：“哇——东海哥你怎么会知道银赫的密码啊？”

“不用那么惊讶，是银赫记性太差，所以选了个一辈子都不会忘记的数字。”

苏沛很是好奇：“是什么呀？”

李东海平淡道：“113536，我家和他家的单元号码。”

不光是信用卡密码，银赫这家伙甚至把手机锁屏和各个社交软件的密码都设置成了这个，说是好记。

“不过以后他的密码就不会是这个了。”李东海打趣道：“以后就是你的生日了。”

“嗯！一会儿我就让他改密码去，互相设置成对方的生日多浪漫啊。”

“是啊。”李东海笑着附和。

35单元和36单元……以后对于银赫来说就是无关紧要的两个数字了吧。

苏沛在李东海的陪同下又在Cartier买了手表，李东海得知价格的时候挑了挑眉，转头一想觉得没事，银赫有钱，他居然把卡交给苏沛那他怎么花都没关系。

消费完苏沛心情很好，提议道：“东海哥，晚上跟我们一起吃饭吧。”

“呃，我打算回去吃，还要去趟超市……你们？银赫也要来吗？”

“是呀。”苏沛扬扬手机：“他正开车过来，我告诉他你也在。你们俩好久没见了，他看到你一定很高兴！”

“我……”李东海欲言又止，他想说银赫是不会高兴的，谁愿意约会的时候旁边杵一电灯泡呢。

但苏沛没注意李东海神色犹豫，兴冲冲地拉他去顶楼的法式餐厅，两人刚坐下没一会儿银赫就到了，在服务员的带领下出现在二人面前。

苏沛故意不说话只是抬眼对他皱鼻子，换来一个银赫的大笑，坐下后亲了亲他的耳垂。

“今天做什么了？小坏蛋，不会给老公省钱。”

苏沛在他耳边说了些什么，又说晚上回去再给他看。

李东海一人翻阅着菜单，努力把存在感放到最低，尽职尽责地扮演着自己透明人角色。


End file.
